Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine.
Traditionally, among gaming machines such as slot machines, there are ones which award a bonus upon establishment of a predetermined condition (e.g., when a bonus symbol stop-displayed). For example, there has been known a gaming machine which awards a game media such as coins or run a special game such as a free game, in response to establishment of the predetermined condition.
Among the gaming machines configured to award a bonus, there are ones with a plurality of bonus types, which are configured to select one of the bonus types, in response to an operation of a button and the like by a player, and award a bonus of the selected bonus type (see for example U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0104973 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,736B2).
With the gaming machine with a plurality of bonus types as described above, players usually plays a game with their attentions attracted to the bonus types and selection of the bonus types.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine which achieves a new entertainment characteristic by adding a new characteristic to selection of a bonus type from a plurality of bonus types.